


Let the Flames Begin

by SpicySpidey (SapphicSpidaman)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SpicySpidey
Summary: Another wonderful collaboration withAlex! Shoutout to the NSFW SPOP community for bringing forward the idea of Catra's first heat, you guys have so much damn power!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 329





	Let the Flames Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities and features.

The images that danced across her eyelids were wrapped in a hunger she had not fully understood, ravenous and bloodthirsty as they forced Catra awake with a start. Reflected in the mirror were solid black orbs eclipsing her gold and blue eyes, now just an outline to obsidian circles as something carnal possessed her thoughts.

Focusing was not an option, her first thought was to look to Adora for an explanation, but it only brought more questions, and looking over at the still sleeping woman riddled the feline with intense visions overflowing with a rabid desire. _I don’t know what this is, but I need to ride it out alone, I’ll take supplies, spend a few days in the fields to the north. Out of sight, out of mind._

Adora didn’t think twice about Catra already being in the cafeteria when she awoke for breakfast, shrugging it off and beginning a discussion about the training they had planned for the day before the mid-afternoon meeting. Unfortunately as soon as the blonde was motioning to sit down with her food the estid was getting up and tossing the scraps of what she hadn’t consumed before walking out without another word.

“Is she.. Mad at me?”

Hours went by and there was no sign of the feline, not for hand-to-hand sparring, halbert training or formations and tactics reviews. They had been out of the war against the horde but the guards still pushed themselves to stay in optimal conditions in the event of another threat appearing without warning. Adora wandered the halls and swore she heard the quiet cries of her lover but no amount of running would bring her the freckled face she so longed to see again.

By the time the Princess Alliance had gathered Catra managed to already be seated before Adora could spot her, at the farthest end of the table away from the curious blue eyes that searched for answers as to the estid’s previous whereabouts. Glimmer stopped the blonde on her way to the exit to follow up on a few things and all that could be spotted of the feline was her dark brown tail as she rushed out of the room.

Searching high and low yielded no results, and as Adora reached the bedroom she gave a defeated sigh, opening the door to find the very girl she was looking for, hunched over and packing a bag in extreme hurry.

“Oh hey, Adora! I just.. I won’t be staying in Brightmoon tonight.. There’s uh.. There’s something I gotta take care of so I’ll be out for a few days but it’s.. Nothing big.. Don’t sweat it,” the shift in appearance over the five seconds Catra had been given to smooth out the interaction were put to good use, and her tone was confident by the end.

“You want to head out this late? Can’t it wait until morning?.. Or.. I could come with you!” She had gone too hard in training again, pushed herself too far and was sore. All Adora wanted to do was cuddle up to her girlfriend and sleep all through the next day where both their schedules would be clear.

“NO Adora! I have.. I have to do this on my own,” the yellow and blue eyes held a mix of emotions, jumping across the irises as her expression held firm, _regardless of what I want, this is going to be best for both of us._

“Whatever it is, I’m here for you, you don’t have to keep things from me,” there was that secure and warm tone, breaking down the hurried and fragile barriers Catra had put up in hopes that it would not come to this. _Her_ sweet Adora who would travel to the edges of the galaxy all over again for a woman who was now struggling to keep herself glued together.

“This.. this I do. I’ll be back in a few days, Adora,” a statement, a promise, and the last thing spoken between them before Melog appeared and faded them both into thin air before the baby blues that began to water in response.

* * *

  
The blonde spent the night tossing and turning, and all throughout the following day fought the urge to go after Catra, though nobody could confirm more than the supplies she’d taken, enough for a several day excursion, and that she headed north-east into the fields.

Swift Wind had offered his assistance in the search and rescue, but Adora was hasty to reassure him that Catra’s whereabouts were known(not entirely untrue), and that she already acquired help for the job(her first successful lie).

She set out with a similar range of supplies, navigational tools and a map so that she could attempt to at least get within range to see a fire if Catra had lit one or potentially follow tracks that she would come across for the estid or Melog.

* * *

It was late into the night, and Adora was fairly convinced she’s lost, the flashlight she retrieved from her back was too bright on the map she brought, but not bright enough in the waving tall grass that stretched for miles. The woman fumbled with the light and after a few seconds dropped it, a string of obscenities whispered to herself as she sighed.

However with the light extinguished she could make out the faint smoke of a still burning fire not far from her location, and following it lead her to the wagon she’d been looking for, a properly assembled tent, but no Catra in sight.

Quiet sounds reached her ears and forced her to fully shut off her flashlight and duck into the grass as she listened, it sounded like the feline.. And she sounded.. Distressed, in pain. The first thought was to shout, but that was immediately cut off at the first inkling as she realized the situation could not be gauged from her distance.

Slowly Adora approached the tent, gently laying her pack next to the wagon as she balled her hands into fists and reached for the thick fabric that fell against itself pulling back and entering already in a stance to fight and finding nothing at eye level.

Instead, beneath her was Catra, naked on all fours and desperately grinding her hips into one of the pillows she’d brought with her, fangs attached to it as she glanced up and seemed to finally recognize Adora’s presence.

“A.. Adora.. You.. need to leave,” the feline’s plea was urgent, but her body betrayed her words as she spoke, claws digging in a little harder as her tail flicked wildly and her eyes dilated past the point of holding color at all.

“I.. No.” Holding firm, the blonde nodded and looked to the makeshift bed Catra had set up, a full sized low to the ground cot with various blankets and pillows dumped on it, almost appearing more nest-like.

“I’m going to help you work through this, whatever you think you need I’m here to pro-,” Adora managed to undo the buttons on her jacket and begin to slip her arms out when she blinked and the feline’s lips were on hers. The bracer of protection clanged loudly as it fell onto the tent’s hard floor before rolling over to where the dampened pillow still sat.

It was a battle of teeth and tongue, patience wearing thin as she could feel sharp claws ripping at the fabric of her undershirt and pants. Managing to get undressed was only a portion however, as the manic nature of the riled up estid was truly unpredictable, appearing lost for a moment as if she remembered something she’d forgotten.

Tan hands rummaged through her pack, pulling out a toy they’d used on each other quite a few times in the past and grinning ear to ear as she realized in the process of gathering it she had missed that the harness they used with it was attached, straps slimmed down and fitting the feline’s legs and hips perfectly.

Their movements were sloppy at first, Adora attempting to get comfortable as she laid her side on the temporary bedding and Catra letting out a long whimper as she slipped in deep and felt the powerful form of her partner tense in response.

Trapped between the feline’s thighs was the blonde’s left leg, grinding up with every thrust as huffs began to roll between Catra’s fangs and she struggled to keep herself steady. This was the bliss she could not acquire on her own, swallowed to the hilt as she felt her cheeks flush and her claws grip at the blankets to give her leverage.

Adora’s soft moans had joined in harmony with the estid’s pants and cries, filling the air as they answered each other’s calls and the pace picked up gradually. Feeling herself slipping the feline moved her hands to her lover’s sides, tearing open long thin cuts and now growling as her body began to move of its own volition.

Catra’s hips became violent, jerking with more and more force as she lost the ability to worry whether or not she was hurting the blonde. Though as the thought crossed her mind she looked up to find a pair of half-lidded gray-blue eyes, heavy with lust as the cheeks that rested beneath them bore a darker shade of rose than had ever previously been seen.

“Ah.. Adora.. I can’t hold.. Back..,” there was a hint of worry in the feline’s voice, forcing herself in a certain rhythm and attempting to slow down even as every muscle worked in tandem instinctively.

“Then don’t.. Don’t hold back, I can take it,” pale digits found their way into Catra’s short hair and pulled her closer so that she could whisper directly into her ears, enticed by the proximity as their two bodies nearly merged into one.

“Make me yours Catra, I want you to give me everything you’ve g..ahhh,” Adora fell back and writhed against the feline’s lean form as growls and groans began to enter the air alongside the slick slapping sound of their hips rolling together.

“Oh fuck Adora.. I’m.. close,” it was practically a roar, clawed toes curling as her tail trembled and she gave the last series of rotations the last of her effort, determined to allow herself release only after the blonde had found her own.

“You’re doing.. so good.. my love, you feel.. amazing,” all at once the movements became erratic once more, this time involving a quickened pace as Adora lost herself and screamed out the estid’s name, forcing the woman to bury herself as deep as she could go and match the volume with the blonde’s name rolling across her tongue like it was the first word she had ever learned to speak.

Catra’s body recovered before her brain could catch up, hips beginning their circular motion as Adora tensed and grunted in response.

“C..Catra.. I am going to need a minute,” the blonde gritted her teeth, and watched the feline’s shaking hands move themselves to her waist, gripping for a moment as if they were gaining leverage before slowly pushing their bodies apart, “toss me the harness.”

Tan feet tapped excitedly as the estid managed to slip herself out of the strap, muscles persistently tense with the instinctive need for release, and as the thought of Adora filling her crossed her mind something snapped in her brain and the patience she had fled with little warning.

Nervous hands attempted to adjust the buckles, widening the one side as she felt a pain in her shoulder blades and pressure on her thigh forcing her further into the makeshift bed. Catra was grinding against her leg, slickness coating as it dripped down the side of her form and onto the bed in excess, and all the while she was huffing and crying in the blonde’s ear while her claws caught the flesh of her back.

“Please.. Adora.. I need this.. I need you,” with every word she dug a little deeper into Adora’s skin, and forced her hips down harder looking for friction and pressure she simply could not find in her current position. There was no time to finish the adjustments, and the straps would not fit if she pulled them on right then in there; instead her hands reached for her sword, and concentrated to transform it into a shape better suited for their current situation.

A solid fit, snug but not too tight and as the marbled white and gold patterns cascaded down the shaft clarity shot through Catra’s thoughts for just a moment, shock and awe apparent as she sat nearly still with her mouth slightly agape.

“Well? I guess if you don’t wa--,” Adora was cut off as her voice died in her throat, hyper aware of the pressure the feline’s furred hand introduced to it as a heavy breath reached the blonde’s ear and forced her to shiver. Catra lowered herself until their hips were flushed, whimpering and moaning as she felt herself shift and tense and seep against the fabric of the holster.

Panicked breathing forced the estid to realize she was leaning too much on her left hand and immediately she shifted her weight to her right that was pressed against the bed, moans becoming louder and louder as the movement of their muscles synced up to one another.

Adora’s hands found their way to her lover’s sides, working their way down until she gripped onto the hip bones of the smaller woman and began to drive herself deeper, reveling in the way the clawed hand tightened around her throat once more.

Moans turned to whimpers once more and hands became frantic as movement turned erratic, but this did not look or feel like Catra was close, something was wrong and before the blonde could ask or attempt to resolve it the feline collapsed on top of her, biting her neck and trying hopelessly to swallow more of the woman in more than one way.

“It’s.. not enough, I can’t.. I need.. I need more. What.. the fuck do we do?” For once it was not annoyance in the woman’s voice, but pure uncertainty, she was not angry, she was lost and almost sounded scared. Cramped hands moved from the estid’s waist to either side of her cheek, forcing her to shift so that their faces were inches from each other as the determined blue irises locked with the pitch black circles of the feline’s blown pupils.

Their lips collided, slow and strong and warm, and as Catra’s fangs clamped down Adora felt herself smirk, golden glow engulfing them both as she felt herself transform. The same moment Catra realized what was happening was the same moment a simple thought crossed her mind, and nearly threw her over the edge right then and there, _isn’t_ _she.._ _Still inside me?_

Howls escaped the woman, now much smaller compared to her lover who braced her with little effort and eased her down the increased length as she felt herself rake her claws over Adora’s collarbones and chest. Catra’s legs were already tensing to move her up and allow her to slip down over the sword when she felt assistance in the form of a strong grip that looped under her arms and pulled.

Her thighs were spread as wide as they would go as she felt the ligaments stretch and complain, ultimately overshadowed by the tension releasing as she felt the pressure against her inner walls.

The second time was easier, and after the third she found herself getting into a comfortable rhythm, sounds pouring out louder than she’d ever heard herself but too engulfed in the feeling to be embarrassed. Soft moans from Adora were drowned out entirely as the larger woman picked up speed and her thrusts became more powerful, sinking in quicker every time.

With one hand on Catra’s hip, and the other on her shoulder the blonde held on tight and flexed hard to bring her hips up with intense movements that left the feline screaming as the waves hit her, one after the other and the change became obvious.

“Did you go into heat just for me, kitten?” the words struck her core, and if she hadn’t been drowning in a sea of her own emotions there would’ve been time for anger. Had Adora known all this time and said nothing? No time to consider it as the blonde continued to drive herself into the eager entrance, fingers falling from her shoulder to the base of her tail where they kneaded and pressed.

Catra’s cries grew louder, and her body shook as her knees dug deeper into the pile of blankets and bedding. This was the estid stepping closer to the peak, hands reaching for something to rip and tear at as she panted and rocked her hips hard, a familiar name laced into her cries for release.

“You’re such a good girl, I’m going to fill you up,” was all the woman needed to fall apart into the blinding light that flooded her vision, thoughts turning to ash at the heat that seared its way through her form. Catra let out a shriek so loud her voice was lost halfway through it and as she rode out the surge Adora held her close, hands running the length of her back to soothe her as she fell apart.

After almost a minute they readjusted, and the estid found herself laying on her back on the bed while slowly the blonde pulled herself out of her lover, sword drenched as she slipped it off and placed it next to the other discarded strap.

Staying in her larger state the woman crept towards the exhausted form that faced her, heterochromatic eyes finally saturated with visible color again as she watched sleepily. Catra curled up against Adora, and as she looked up an expression of pure affection partnered with a loving smile greeted her, rose colored cheeks radiating a warmth that could be felt in their small proximity.

“H.. Ad.. a..,” the words did not come out as more than a rasped exhale, and after the blonde giggled at the _unfortunate_ situation she pressed a gentle kiss to the woman’s forehead.

“Hey, Catra.”


End file.
